mintshintsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mint's Big Musical Movie
Mint's Big Musical Movie is the first and only movie of Mint's Hints. It is also the first and only episode to feature the Blue's Clues cast. It is available on VHS and DVD. Contents VHS * Nintendo Movies Logo (Still) * Coming Soon to Theaters * The Super Yoshis Movie! Teaser Trailer * Nintendo Movies Logo (Still) * Now Available on Videocassette * NEW Mint's Hints VHS Trailer (Mint's Big Pajama Party, Stop, Look and Listen!, Banktoad Comes Over, Mint's Safari) * NEW Yoshi in Dino Land VHS Trailer (Eat Your Veggies!, Mother's Day, Father's Day, and Pictures of Art) * Cappy's Amazing Adventures: The Movie VHS & DVD Trailer * Super Mario Exploration Commercial * Mint's Hints: All Ears Mint Commercial * Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation After the Movie * Nintendo Movies Feature Presentation/FBI Warning * Nintendo Movies Home Video * Nintendo Kids Opening Bumper (Numbertoads, Mint's Hints, Ngyes and Woomy, and Yoshi in Dino Land Variant) (Super Mario Exploration in Canadian version) * "Mint's Big Musical" * Mint's Hints Credits ("Mint's Big Musical") * BrightStar Productions (2037) * Nintendo Kids Shooting Stars Logo * Nintendo Kids Closing Bumper (Numbertoads, Mint's Hints, Ngyes and Woomy, and Yoshi in Dino Land Variant) (Super Mario Exploration in Canadian version) * Nintendo Movies Home Video * And Now, the Special Presentation * "We Can Be Anything That We Want to Be" Music Video * "There It Is!" Music Video * Mint's Big Musical Movie Soundtrack Logo (Kid Dino) DVD Summary The Mint's Hints cast collaborates with the Blue's Clues cast to put on a music show, but Mint has stage fright and needs a partner. Plot At the start of the movie, Kris (who has already woken up) and Mint welcome us into the house. They are preparing for a big music show in the backyard and now they can really get ready. There is one character that is missing though, Steve. They can hear him snoring, it seems that he is still in bed sleeping. As Steve mumbles in his sleep, Kris, Mint, Digita, Blue and Tickety manage to wake him up by yelling out "Wake up, Steve!!". Steve groggily sits up and he said that the viewer is here really early this morning. Steve realizes that today is the big music show and he has overslept by mistake. Fortunately, he tells them, through song, that if we work fast and hard, we can still be ready in time for the "You Can Be Anything You Want to Be" show, which is about what everyone wants to be when they grow up. After getting ready, the residents of the Mint's Hints house walk into the kitchen for a big breakfast. Mister Volbonan, Miss Volbonan, Girl Volbonan, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika serve various food such as pancakes, toast, fruit, cereal, and orange juice. While eating, the characters begin a conversation about the big music show. Sally eavesdrops on them, believing them to be talking about a music show. Afterwards, Sally leaves to rehearse. Inside, Mint and gives Kris a clipboard of things that they need to do to get ready for the big day. having their breakfast is the very first thing, so Kris crosses breakfast off of her list of things to do. The characters talk about what they are going to be doing in the show. Slippery and Spongy say they wants to be captain on a boat when he grows up. Toad, Toadette, Shovel and Pail are going to sing about being animal and Pokemon doctors. Mailtoad and Mailbox say they plan to sing about being a comedian. Blue and Tickety are going to sing a duet about being teachers. However, Mint has stage fright and does not want to sing all-alone, but Digita thinks that as long as Mint does not give up, she can go on with a singing partner. Mint perks up and agrees and decides that they will play Mint's Hints to figure out who it is. Kris adds it to the checklist. Kris and Steve go to get their notebooks from Sally, but Steve is called by Mr. Salt, who needs some help in the kitchen. While Steve goes to check on the problem, Sally sadly sings to herself about how she wants to be in the show, but is too shy to say anything about it. When Steve returns, Sally tries to tell Kris and Steve her desires, but gives up and lets Kris and Steve take their notebooks. Kris tells the viewers at home that she loves songs and she loves making up songs. In fact, she wants to make up a song to sing with them in the big music show, so she adds it to the to do list. As Kris begins to look for hints outside, Steve laments to the viewers how he never found a hint without their or anyone's help, and how he would like to try and find one himself before the viewer spotting it. However, the first clue is revealed to be on two pigtails, as pointed out by the viewers. Kris compliments their hint finding skills, saying that she wishes she was as good at finding clues as the viewers were. Surreptitiously, Sally tries to talk to Kris again, but Spongy calls her to help out with making hats. The viewers are left alone with Sally again and she vows that this time, she is really going to tell Kris that she wants to be in the show. Meanwhile, Spongy and Kris come in with many hats and start singing a song called Silly Hat. Sally tries to talk to Kris again, but her shyness gets the best of her again, causing her to just say she wants to help out in the show. Kris then tells her to hold the hats on her table, which leaves her sad. Several of Kris's friends appear with multiple props, asking her what to do with them. Through song, Kris and Steve helps them and they all finish the stage. Sally shows up yet again, trying to tell Kris and Steve, but Mr. Salt needs Steve's help in the kitchen again. This time Mr. Salt was trying to find the chocolate chips. Kris then finds a hint on an orange vest. Steve appears and is disappointed that he had not found it himself. There is still one left, though, so he figures that maybe he will find that one. Sally, meanwhile, returns to find that Kris and Steve had left. She sadly comments that she is sure she will tell Kris. After Mr. Salt and Mister Volbonan deliver cookies, Kris checks snacks off the list and then notices that they still need to finish their song. So, Blue, Mint, Steve, Kris, and the viewers skidoo into a music sheet. There, Kris and Steve meets an anthropomorphic G Clef, who offers to help him write a song. While in the music sheet, Kris and Steve learn about notes. Some notes are high, and some notes are low (as shown on a staff). The notes then sing in unison from different pitches about putting the notes together. Kris and Steve also learn about rhythm and tempo. Steve and Kris then comes up with a song, consisting of the words "beep bop bay". However, they feels their song is incomplete, even with rhythm and tempo. G Clef tells them that music comes from inside. Soon, Kris and Steve develop a complete song and now there is only one thing left to do on the checklist, and that is to find the last hint. As Kris and Steve searches around for it, Sally shows up for the third time to tell Kris. However, just as Sally left, Kris and Steve is called to Tickets and Blue and Mint to help Spongy, and walks away. Spongy is having trouble rehearsing his act. He is afraid he will slip on stage. Kris tells him not to give up, but to go on. After hearing this, Spongy feels better. Upon returning to the real world, Sally tries to tell Kris her desires again, but once again fails. Kris then has her collect tickets. After that, Steve tries to find the third hint himself, with no avail. He begins to think that he might never find it, but his friends (including Blue, Mint, and Kris) tell him in song what he told Spongy; "Don't give up, just go on." Steve returns to finding the hint, and runs into a stack of boxes. A cardboard drawer lands in his hands, which is revealed that it has a yellow mushroom cap which is to be not only the final hint, but Steve's very first hint! As he looks directly at his very first clue, Steve feels very triumphant and victorious. Kris gets out her notebook, draws the hint, and runs to the Thinking Chair before the show can start. After analyzing the clues, Kris and the viewers come to the conclusion that Mint wants Sally to be her new partner. Kris goes to tell Sally, but then remembers that Sally was collecting tickets. So, Kris and her friends look for Sally by the end of the fence post. Once they got there, however, Sally's nowhere to be seen, so everybody decides to split up and try to find her. Kris, assigns the viewers to look for Sally in the backyard. They find her, and it turns out that she was hiding from the others because she believes she is not going to be in the big music show, and she is too shy to ask. She sings her song again, and after Kris compliments her, she becomes happy again and is ready to tell her about her desires, yet again. Sally tells Kris she wants to sing in the music show and Kris tells her that they were looking for her because Mint wants to be her singing partner in the music show. However, Sally says it was a music show, where they can do various things, like make up songs, do dances, tell jokes and wisecracks, wear costumes, and sing. This, however, makes her happy because singing is her strong suit. Plummy then tells the group that the crowd is getting impatient. However, nobody is ready yet: Mailbox and Mailtoad forgot their jokes, Slippery and Spongy do not have their costumes, Sidetable, Blue, Sally, and Mint need more practice, Toad and Toadette search for the animals, and Digita tells Kris that they need more time. Kris has them go practice, and tells the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook to entertain the audience to keep them busy, while they get ready for the show. As everyone prepares backstage, the audience is delighted by the song sang by the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook, until finally everyone is ready to start the show. When everybody is ready, Slippery and Spongy goes onstage, and slip, just like they were worried about. Everybody tells them to not give up and go on. Slippery and Spongy picks themselves up and continue. After Shovel, Pail, Toad, and Toadette's doctor act, Mailbox and Mailtoad join in the show with a joke, getting stuck at first, but they help them to get free. After this, Blue and Sidetable both go on and sing. Mint and Sally sing a cover of "City of Color" by the Squid Sisters. Steve and Kris then go up and sings their song, overcoming their nervousness, and finally everyone joins in for a reprise of the main number. The curtain closes, and opens revealing everyone. They thank the viewers for their help with a group singing the slower, Broadway-style version of the So Long Song. Steve and Kris tell everyone, including the viewers, to take a bow, and everyone proceeds to do so, as the movie draws to a close. Trivia *This marks the only appearance of the Blue's Clues cast. *Kris gets her notebook from Sally rather than Captain Toad. Category:Movies Category:Season 3 Episodes (Mint's Hints) Category:Episodes